


A Suitable Alternative

by verushka70



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: “Take it.” Ray shoves his wrist higher under Fraser’s nose, the scent of his blood enticing. “Your eyes -- you're fanged out –- drink!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Ride_Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever) for beta-ing.  
> For ds-snippets amnesty. The amnesty prompt was:  
> * shade  
> * color  
> * seek  
> * drown

  
Ray’s tiredness and color lately alarms Fraser. He’ll stop ( _happily drown in it_ ) – he’s been taking too much ( _so delicious_ ). Ray needs to replenish ( _a transfusion?_ ).

“I’m drinking OJ, eating red meat.” Ray shrugs, offering his wrist. Fraser shakes his head despite the hypnotic lub-dup in his ears.

“No, thank you.” Dief yips. “Shh,” Fraser mutters.

“Take it.” Ray shoves his wrist higher under Fraser’s nose, the elixir of his blood enticing. “Your eyes, you're fanged out – drink!”

“I’ll get a rabbit.” Fraser turns away, fighting the pull, every cell in his body addictively seeking Ray’s blood.

“Fine,” Ray sighs. He abruptly stands and unbuckles, unbuttons, and unzips.

“What are y--”

“Femoral?” Ray murmurs, shoving everything down, exposing tawny curls a shade darker than his head and lightly furred thighs. His cock beats to life, eye-level.

“Ray--” Unbearable heat is behind Fraser’s eyes. It’s not _blood_ lust now–

“Bigger vein, right? Ignore that,” Ray murmurs, gesturing at his growing arousal.

As _if_. His throbbing pulse is inside Fraser’s head.

“Actually...” Fraser’s hand circles the base; the tip of his tongue touches the head.

“Wait,” Ray breathes. “You need--”

“I want _this_ ,” Fraser hisses.

He engulfs Ray’s cock  ( _careful_ ; _lips over fangs_ ), Ray’s gasp barely audible over the deafening rhythm. Fraser’s enhanced abilities are unfair, really. Ray quickly begs, his strangled cry heralding orgasm.

Fraser swallows it greedily. He does _not_ expect the bone-deep satiation... the familiar narcotic calm. Ray’s knees shake. He sinks down on the couch, panting. Fraser follows, pursuing every drop. His tongue circles his lips for the last of it.

“Ray.” Its soporific effect envelopes Fraser, sprawled clothed between Ray’s open, naked thighs.

Ray’s eyelashes flutter. “Yeah?” His hand strokes Fraser’s hair.

“This may be a suitable alternative,” Fraser murmurs, fully sated, utterly relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet set within of my vampire!Fraser universe, [Breath and Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8906593).


End file.
